Burning Gold HIATUS
by marystirling
Summary: Florynce "Flo" Mikaelson has been running for the last century from the wanker she calls her brother. She's the youngest original vampire, and she does not want to be back in a coffin. Which is why she moves to Beacon Hills. Little does she know that she can't escape the supernatural in Beacon Hills.- REWRITE-
1. Au

Looking for an exit in this world of fear  
I can see the path that leads away  
Mama never left, and daddy needs me here  
I wish the wind would carry a change  
Looking through the window to a world of dreams  
I can see my future slip away  
Honey you won't get there if you don't believe  
I wish the wind would carry a change

I've had enough  
I'm standing up  
I need, I need a change  
I've had enough  
Of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change

I'm setting fire to the life that I know (I know)  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go (we go)  
We starting fires,  
We starting fires till our lives are burning gold  
Till our lives are burning gold

Looking for my ticket to a higher place  
I can see my chance begin to fade  
One step forward and two back again  
I wish the wind would carry a change

I've had enough  
I'm standing up  
I need, I need a change  
I've had enough  
Of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change

I'm setting fire to the life that I know (I know)  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go (we go)  
We starting fires,  
We starting fires till our lives are burning gold  
Till our lives are burning gold

Looking back I see I had the flame in me  
I'm the wind that's carrying a change

I've had enough  
Of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change

I'm setting fire to the life that I know (I know)  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go (we go)  
We starting fires,  
We starting fires till our lives are burning gold

I'm setting fire to the life that I know (I know)  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go (we go)  
We starting fires,  
We starting fires till our lives are burning gold  
Till our lives are burning gold


	2. Hiatus

sorry guys not an update..

Not sure how i feel about this story. it's not going where I want it to go and I can't put the storyline in my head on paper without giving up because of how crap it is.

I might come back to it when I am a better writer with more maturity and determination to getting what I want done but for now it's just on hold. I am forever thankful for the nice comments and my beta's! Love you all loads

\- Olivia


	3. Golden

When she'd first been undaggered in the middle of nowheresville USA, she didn't think she'd been asleep for that long. That thought had quickly been tossed aside when she had stumbled upon a strange stone pathway cutting through the forest in an attempt to ditch her coffin. She hadn't though much of the pathway, just followed the little yellow line and hoped it lead somewhere when she'd almost been run over by the metal beast she now knew as cars and realized she'd been asleep for a lot longer than she thought. Rude awakening indeed.

It was no wonder her brother hadn't had anybody there to stop her from making a getaway when she'd woken up, the last time she'd walked the earth had been Spain 1702 when her and Kol had gotten themselves daggered and boy had the earth changed since then! It was a shame her brother who usually thought of ever single outcome had forgotten just how good Flo was at adapting. She'd managed to get the hell out of the nowheresville, with the help of the lady who had almost killed her, she thought that was only fair. The lady she had compelled had some how managed to contact her favourite minion and closest companion Flavian to get her the hell out of there and the rest as they say (or at least she thought they did) was history.

It hadn't all been smooth sailing though, when she'd learned that her brother had kept her daggered for 313 years she'd been ready to slaughter a whole town- except vampires couldn't do that anymore because of some blasted form of "modernization." She was just happy that her Flavian had been alive and keeping an eye on everything. It had taken 3 years for Flavian to get Flo up to date with everything that had happened since 1702 and she was finally confident that she could blend into everyday society. Thus bringing her to this moment in time as Flavian pulled into the driveway of their new house and consequently her new life.

Beacon Hills, California would be a fresh start. She'd try the all american high school experience, make friends and try and be the child she never got to be. As long as Niklaus and Elijah didn't find her she figured she was golden.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know I'm on Hiatus but I thought I'd just give a little teaser of whats to come. It's not been looked over I just wrote it then posted it because that is how I roll. I am hoping to get the entire story done, before I start uploading again. I don't know yet because I haven't wrote it but I'm hoping Burning Gold will be a bit more mature (not sure if that is the right word) then Oh Calamity. _

_-Oliva (Marystirling)_

_P.S_

_Did you see what I did with the last sentence ;)_


End file.
